The Secret
by hzbanana
Summary: So Miley goes on stage singing One In A Million, something happens, and she's unconscious for a month, see how much has changed, and will anything be the same? If yo have any ideas, tell me, theres some Jiley, Moliver, and possibly some Jilly!
1. The Accedent

* * *

All I remember was when I was singing _One In A Million_, and then I got hit on the head with something, then nothing. When I woke up, I was in the hospital bed, and all I could hear was the machine next to me beeping. I knew that my head had a sharp pain, but that's all. When my dad came in, he held something in his hand, when he got closer; I could tell it was my blonde wig!

"Dad, hide it, some one might see!"

"Bud, everyone already knows the secret." My eyes got big and round.

"How?"

"While you were on stage, the lights fell on you; you were bleeding everywhere, and blacked out. The audience was screaming, and rushed to the stage; your wig flew off your head, and landed next to the drums. Everyone was shocked. But we called the ambulance as soon as soon as we could. Bud, everyone knows." I was speechless, how could this happen?

"Dad, how am I going to live a normal life?"

"I don't know, you barely made it through the accident, you've been out for almost a month now." A month, how could have I been out for almost a month, what's happened since then?

"Dad, what's happened?" His face became low.

"Since then, lots changed, bud, you better come home." I was terrified by his voice. When we came home, everything seemed normal. The couch was in its same place, same thing as the piano, and kitchen table, what did he mean by los changed? Suddenly the door bell rang, Lilly stood there, but she looked different. Her hair was black with red highlights in it, she wore baggy black pants, and a black shirt.

"Lilly?" I said when I answered the door. She sprung out and hugged me, tears trickled down her face, and she didn't say a word. "Lilly, what's wrong?"

"Miley, so much has changed."

"What?!" I was getting frustrated from hearing that on and on.

" Two weeks ago after the accident, Oliver disappeared, no one had heard from him in weeks, not even his parents."


	2. Where's Jackson

* * *

**Sorry that chapter one and chapter two have the same beginning, but the middel and last part is new, as soon as I figure out how to change it, I will as soon as possible, thanks :)**

I sat on the couch speechless.

"Bud, there's something you should know, about Jackson." My dad said. "A few weeks after the accedent, Jackson went out for a walk, to get everything cleared out of his head. He got mobbed, and stabbed twice. He was miles out, and no one heard his scream, or his moaning. Days after that, we called for a search party, and he wasn't found. We think maybe he died there, and the person who mobbed him got rid of his body, but we aren't sure." Tears burned my eyes with anger and sadness.

"No, It's not true, your lying!" I refused to believe my dad. I hurried outside, and ran miles away from my house. Lilly and my dad called out after me, but I couldn't go back, I figured I had to look for Jackson.

"Jackson, where are you?" I called out. All I could hear was the rustle of the wind beat against my face.

"Jackson!" I heard some leaves crunch behind me, my heart thumped. When I looked behind me, I saw a figure of a person. Was it Jackson?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Are you a Stewart." The figure asked in a low voice.

"Yes, why?" The figure said nothing, and walked closer to me. Suddenly I saw lights flash, and the figure vanished. The police stood there, with my dad and Lilly. I ran away as fast as I could. But I tripped over a branch. My dad came, and held me in his arms. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"Dad, what happened?"

"Don't worry honey, everythings going to be okay."


	3. Jake Ryan

Days later, I was finally allowed to go back to school, of course everything was different. Everyone just stared at me nonstop, the teachers, Amber and Ashley, the students, even Rico. Lilly kept by my side the whole time, well at lunch, I saw Jake Ryan.

"Hey Miley, a...are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded. I didn't really say anything to him, actually, I said nothing to him. "Everyone's been talking about you, and about what happened." All I did was stare at the floor, I wanted to burst into tears, everyone knew, my best friend and brother was missing, it was just too much to handel in one week.

"Miley, I know this is really hard on you, and I'm really glad that you are okay, ummm, I don't know exactly how to put this, but I think I'm starting to grow more feelings for you." I stared at him, confused, didn't he know how it went before? "I know before went terrible, and we both end up hurt, and you don't have to like me the same, I'm just saying, I'd hate to keep it a secret.

Secrets, I couldn't take it anymore, before I knew it, a light tear started trickling down my face, I couldn't stop, I didn't want to be here, no now at least. Jake Ryan was supposed to be my friend, and nothin more, I guess months without seeing someone makes one desprite.

"Jake, I'm sorry, this is just too much." I finally spoke out.

"I know, I know that you have changed so much, and so have I, I guess I'm less...me, if you know what I mean." He said, and surprisingly, I knew exacly what he ment by that.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said back to him, looking at the plain floor. I wanted to go back in time and change the past so bad, but I didn't know how, I guess the only thing to do now, was to live in the present

**Tell me what you think of this chapter so far, I need more ideas. **


	4. The Search For Oliver

After school, I found a note on the kitchen table.

"Dear Miles,

I went on a date tonight, so I'll be home a little night,

Dad" I read aloud, "Great, all alone." I then took out my phone, and dialed Oliver's number. It kept ringing, and ringing. After a while, it went straight to his answering machine. I then dialed Lilly's number.

"Hello?" Lilly answered.

"Hi Lilly, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing, why?"

"Hey, meet me at my house, maybe we can hang out." I said.

"Okay, see you in a while." I then hung up, and waited on the sofa. Minuets later, she finally showed up.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, have you ever wondered what happened to Oliver?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, I mean think about him all the time, why?"

"Because, my dad's done, and I have nothing else to do." I said, grinning.

"Your not suggesting that we look for him, are you?"

"Bingo." I said. "Where was the last time you saw him?"

"Miley, he disappeared months ago, it's not like we are going to find him on the beach."

"Maybe not, but Oliver's my friend, and no matter what, you don't bail on friends Lilly." I gave her a serious look. She sighed, and then looked at me.

"Fine, last time I saw him, we were at school, he didn't show up for fifth period, that's when we heard about the accident." She said.

"Perfect, we start at the school." We headed out, carrying flashlights, a backpack of food and water, and a bunch of other things that we might need. When we arrived at the school, we searched everywhere, even his locker. After that, we started heading out on the little playground. By that time, it was sunset.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've seen the sunset." I said to Lilly. I then got distracted by something that I found very interesting.

"Hey Lilly, look." There, right in front of me, was a foot print.

"Oh my gosh, that's Oliver's footprint, and it looks fresh, he must be near!" She said excited. By then it was nightfall.


	5. What Happened?

"Lilly, we better head home." I said.

"But we are so close." She said back.

"We found a footprint, the only thing it says is that he came by here." Suddenly we were both grabbed, and dragged somewhere I have never seen before.

"Sssshhhh!" A voice said.

"Who are you, and what the heck do you want?!" I asked, scared to the bone.

"It's me, Oliver." It said. My eyes widened, it didn't sound like Oliver at all, his voice was deeper, and sweeter.

"O...Oliver?" I couldn't speek after that.

"Come into the light, please." Lilly said, trying to hold back the tears that she had kept behind for months. He walked towards us, slowly. When we saw him, he looked different, totally different. His long brown hair was black, it had brown highlights in. He had cuts and brouses all over, his eyes looked darker, like he was holding something back.

"W...what happened?" I asked, with a worried looked striked across my face.

"After I heard on what happened, I was scared, I ran away. But soon I was kidnapped by someone, he wore a black mask, and his voice was deep. For some reason, he wanted information on you. I tried escaping, I really did, but he knew every move I had. Finally a huge storm came, and lightning stroke his place, and destroyed it, I however, was unharmed, and left, ever since, I've been here, trying to find answers." He said. I felt tears weld up behing my eyes.

"I saw the same man when I ran to find Jackson, maybe he's the one who...who." I couln't complete the sentence, all I did was cry.

"Oliver, I'm scared, what happened?"

**I know it's a little short, but read, and tell me what you think, and please give me more ideas on what I should add. Thanks!**


	6. My Worst Nightmare

I got up from the dirt ground and turned towards Lilly.

"We better head home, my dad's probably worried sick." I said, with cold tears and sweat drying up.

"But Miley, we have to do something about Oliver, we can't just leave him here." She said.

"Don't worry guys, I'll stay here until tomorrow night, you guys go ahead and go home, come back tomorrow, and maybe we can go look for Jackson, or something." Oliver said with a smile stretched across his face. Lilly took a deep look into his eyes, she knew she had to go, no matter how much it hurt her. As we arrived home, my dad's car was already in the driveway.

"Bye Lilly, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, waving, as I entered my house, I found my dad sitting on the couch, watching TV, as if I had never left. "Hi Dad, I...I'm home." I waited to defend myself, waiting for him to explode, and lecture me on how dangerous it was to stay out after dark.

"Oh, hi Miley." Is all he said, I put on a confused look.

"You aren't mad that I was out after dark? I mean, I was out for a while."

"No." He looked sad, like something struck him suddenly.

"Uuhh, Dad, are you okay?" He was speachless, he just sat there, with the remote in his hand. After a few minuets, I came upstiars, but when I opened my door, I nearly screamed when I saw the guy in the mask standing, waiting for me. "Who are you?" I nearly screamed. Before I knew it, I was grabbed, I tried screaming, I struggled, tried to get out of his grip, but I was hit on the head with something, and all I saw, was black, pure black.

------

Normal POV:

The next day at school, Lilly waited in homeroom for Miley. It was only minuets until the bell would ring, and no Miley.

"Miley, where are you?" She whispered to herself. After she finished her sentence, the bell rang, and Lilly started to worry.

"Miley Stewart." The teacher said while taking attendence. "Miley Stewart? Lilly, is Miley here?" He asked Lilly.

"Uuhh, no sir, Miley's, Miley's sick today." She lied, but what else was she supposed to do. After school, Lilly went over to the Stewart's house. "Mr. Stewart, is Miley home?" She asked, trying to catch her breathe.

"No, I thought she was with you at school.." He said.

"Well she never showed up, and I was wondering if she was here." She said. Robby Ray stood still, he didn't say a word. "Mr. Stewart? Are you okay?"

"Lilly, we have to call the police." He said, grabbing his cell phone.

"I...I'll be back." She said, running back to the school. As soon as she was there, she went back to where Oliver took her and Miley. "Oliver! Oliver, where are you?!" The bushes behind her started moving, she quickly backed off. Oliver appeared, and Lilly through herself upon him, with tears spilling over. "Oliver, Miley's missing." She struggled to say through her tears.

"What, what do you mean by missing?" He said confused, while holding tight onto Lilly.

"She wasn't at school, or at home." She said. Oliver only came to one conclusion.

"She's been kidnapped!" He said.

"What?"

"The guy I told you about yesterday, he must have survived, and now he's gone after Miley. Lilly, we have to rescue her." He said, looking down into her eyes.

"Mr. Stewart already called the police, let's let them take care of it." She said.

"No Lilly, you don't understand, this guy is seriously dangerous, he can do unspeakable things, the police are no help, Lilly, I know what this guy is capable of, we need to help Miley, before it's too late." This made Lilly's cry turn into a sob.

-----

Miley's POV:

I woke up in some strange place, with a sharp pain in my head. I was gagged, and tied. Once my eyes regained focus, I tried to think on what happened, but all I could remember was finding Oliver, and then going into her room, after that, nothing.

I stuggled to move, but I couldn't, soon a door opened, and a guy dressed in black showed up.

"Aaahhh, nice of you to wake up, Miley, or Hannah Montana." I just sat there, confused, who was this guy, and what did he want? He soon took off my gag, and I gasped for breathe.

"Who are you, what the heck do you want?" I said.

"Oh, well let's just say that I'm your worst nightmare, all I want is to see you suffer." He said with and evil smile drawn across my face. Then I knew that I was about to endure a world of pain and suffereing.

**I know, sucky chapter, but tell me what you think, I've been having writer's block, so it's not that good, but please Review, and if you have any, give me some ideas. Thanks:)**


	7. Searching For Answers

The next day at school, Lilly sat by herself in the cafeteria, trying not to let the tears spill over her eyes. Jake Ryan came up to her, and sat next to her with his tray of food.

"Hey Lilly, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." She said, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Are you sure? Where's Miley?" Lilly shook her head, trying to think of a belivable lie.

"She's really sick." She said, leaving the room.

"But she looked fine the other day, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, listen Jake, it's been a really hard week." She then left. Jake had a confused look across his face, something wasn't right, he could feel it, under his skin, in the pit of his stomach, he could even smell it in the air. Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone ran around to get to their next class. In gym class, Jake couldn't concentrate on running, he was too caught up in what was happening.

"Miley couldn't be sick, she seemed totally fine the other day, and she would have called, or something, something's not right, and whatever it is, I'm going to find out." He said, trying to keep quiet. After gym, Jake had asked the teacher to go to the restroom, after he was done, he caught Lilly in the hallway, talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah Oliver, we'll go after school, we have to find Miley, whoever this guy is who kidnapped her will be found, I'll meet you after school by the dumpster." She then hung up, looked around, and returned to class. Jake stood there, wide eyed, and his jaw was dropped.

"Kidnapped?! Miley's been kidnapped, by who? Wait, did Lilly just say Oliver, he's been missing for months, how the heck does she have any contact with him. Something's going on, whatever it is, I'm going to find out, and I have to go to the dumpster after school today, it's about time that I know what's going on." He said.

------

"Stop!" Miley screamed. The guy dressed in black held his fist up, he hit her in the stomach, brining her to her knees. She had cuts, brouses, and scars everywhere. Blood was in her mouth, and she could barley breathe.

"Why, so you can get away, forget it Miley Stewart, I have you now, and there's not ecscape !" He said. He then kicked her, and wouldn't stop, she kept going in and out of concousness, and her eyes wouldn't keep focus.

"What did I ever do to you?" She asked, gasping for the breathe that she had. He stood silent, and knelt down before her. He grabbed her hair, and pulled her up. She tried screaming, but couldn't each time she tried, the more he pulled. He then threw her to the ground, and grabbed a pole, he came closser to her, and smacked her across the face, she blacked out, and all he did was laugh an evil laugh, and leave the room.

-----

After school, Jake went to the dumpster, and waited, minuets later, Lilly came upon him.

"Jake, what are you doin her?" She asked.

"I kind of overheard something in the hall, you were talking to Oliver, and said something about Miley being kidnapped, and that you were going to find her." Lilly stood silent, she didn't move, not even blink.

"Ummm, well, it's a joke we have.. Miley and me." She stumbled to say.

"Lilly, why would you be saying that, no one has seen Oliver in months, and if you guys are looking for Miley, I want to help." He said.

"No Jake, Oliver said this guy is dangerous." She said.

"And thats more of a reason to have me come with." He tried convinceing her.

"Jake, listen, I've been best friends with Miley for years, and Oliver knows every single trick this guy has, you can't come with, Oliver and I have to find Miley alone, no one else, just him and me."

"But-" He was cut off by the bushes moving, and out appeared Oliver, Jake gasped at him, he could barley believe what he saw."O-Oliver?"

"Jake?" He asked in shock.

"No, it couldn't be." He said. Oliver looked at him, he then said to Lilly.

"Time to go."

"No, I'm coming with." He said.

"No Jake, your not, it's too dangerous." Oliver said almost yelling.

"Mliey's my friend to, I can't just abandon her, I love her!" Everyone stood silent, even Jake. Lilly glanced at Jake, and took a deep breathe.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but we have to do this alone." She said, she and Oliver then disapeared into the woods. Jake stood there, starring at his feet. After five minuets, he ran into the woods.

"I have to help Miley." He told himself. He stopped after fifteen minuets, he was out of breath, and had no idea where he was. He sat down on a rock, and looked around. Cold sweat ran down his face he got up, and started walking around. Minuets, maybe hours later, he saw something shiney. "What the heck is that?" He asked himself, as he got closer and closer, he saw markings on it. "What is it?"

"A secret layer." A voice said fro behind him. He looked around, wide eyed, the guy in black stood behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Your worst nightmare." He answered. He came closer and closer. He brought out his gun, and pointed it at Jake. Jake walked backwards, but was trapped by the layer, before he knew it, the gun hit him on the head, and he blacked out.

** I just added more, tell me what you think, and thanks for all of your support, if you have any ideas please let me know, please Reveiw, thanks:) :) :) :) :)**


	8. Reunited

_"Miley!" Jake cried to her with tears stinging his eyes. He saw her run from the guy, screaming for her own life. "Miley, run, please!" But she stopped. She looked around, hoping that he wasn't near. She hid behind a tree, trying to catch her breathe. Her legs burned, and she had cuts everywhere. He had beaten her, and he wouldn't stop until he was finished. He came up behind her and through her to the ground. Jake watched as he beat her nonstop, but her screams weren't strong enough to be heard. "Stop, please, leave her alone." But Jake's yells seemed miles away, and it felt like there was nothing he could do to save her. He heard her final cry, and it was over. Jake ran towards her, terrified. Tears trickled down his cheeks. When he came to her, she was dead. Pale as a ghost, and blood covered her everywhere._

"Miley!" Jake screamed as he entered the real world. His breaths became faster, and he could feel his heart beat. He looked beside him, and saw Miley's unconcous body, lying there, peacefully. He looked around at the place he was in, but he couldn't see a thing besides black, and nothing else. He then shook Miley, trying to wake her, but no luck. He got up, and decided to look around. The weird thing was, when he walked, the room became brighter and brighter. He walked until he was out of sight of Miley, and walked even further. He saw a bunch of cob webs and spiders decorating the walls, and he heard leaks of water in the walls and cellings. But as he came to another wall, there was a window, when he looked through the window, he saw fish, swimming, and sharks, he quickly realized that they were under water!

He suddenly heard footsteps above him, and quickly ran back to where he was. When the door opened, he sat down, pretending to just awake.

"How wonderful of you to wake, Jake." The man said. Jake looked at him in his eyes, he knew that he saw them before, but he couldn't place where. The man took Miley, and Jake held onto the man's wrist.

"No, she stays." He said. The man looked at Jake with an evil look, he then kicked him in the gut, and took Miley with him. "No, Miley." He said in barley a whisper.

--

Lilly andOliver ran faster and faster through the thick forests, the heavy mist blocked their sight of what was ahead.

"Are we close?" Lilly asked trying to catch her breathe while sitting upon a rock.

"I don't know, maybe about fifteen more miles, or more." Oliver replied. Lilly sighed at the reply.

"Oliver, I don't know if I can go any further, I mean, it's getting darker, maybe we should try againg tomorrow." Oliver grabbed Lily by the arm to stop her.

"Lilly, I'm not letting what happened to me happen to Miley, if we quit now, were not gonna get any further tomorrow, we can't give up." He said. Lilly looked around, she knew he was right.

"Fine." Is all she said. She and Oliver rose to their feet, and began running again. As time passed, they wondered deeper and deeper into the woods. The more time passed, the more hope was lost. Hours later, and night came, Lilly stopped immediatly after she realized it was dark.

"Oliver, this is no good, we are in the middle of no where, and no where close to Miley, let's just head back." She said, but when she started to head back, she was stopped by branches braking. She heard footsteps amoung the trees around her. "O-Oliver?" She said in a frightned voice. But there was no answer, she then relized that she was alone. A cool breeze swept overhead, and she started shivering. She then heard whispers, and more footsteps. "Whose there." She said in a trembling voice.

"Lilly." Said one whipser. She froze, and didn't say a word. "Lilly." It said again.

"Lilly." Oliver said from behind her. She screamed as he touched her shoulder.

"Oliver, where were-"

"Sssshhhh!" He said, cutting her off. "Follow me." He whispered. She followed without another word. Oliver lead her deeper and deeper into the forest until they came upon a part in which no trees were surrounding it. A cave was there, dark and thick with mist. "Follow me." He said, motioning her to follow, she followed, still with no words. Oliver turned on the flashlight he had, and lead Lilly deeper and deeper into the cave.

--

Miley woke up, tied to a pole, with a sharp pain at the tip of her head. She didn't say anything, just looked around. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. She tried fighting the knots that held her, but couldn't.

"Have a nice sleep?" A voice said. She gasped as she saw him standing in a dark corner, watching her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Miley asked.

"I'm someone from your past, someone who wants revenge, and I'm gonna get it." He said. He walked towards Miley, and knelt down. He put his and under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Get used to it Miley, you will be here a while." He said. She clenched her teeth together and tightned her hands int a fist. He chuckled and left the room, leaving her. Her eyes filled up with tears, and before she knew it, tears spilled over.

--

Hours past, and Oliver and Lilly were no where.

"Where are we?" Lilly asked.

"Not sure." Oliver answered, trying to figure out where to go next.

"Oliver, we have been in this cave for hours, let's go home."

"No, we can't, we have gotten too far." He said, not even bothering to look at her.

"Then what are we gonna do now?" Lilly asked,

"Go left." Oliver said.

"Why left?"

"Because that's what everyone does when they are stuck in a cave." Oliver siad. Lilly rolled her eyes, and began walking. Suddenly, they came across a huge metal door.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Lilly asked.

"Open it." Oliver answered.

"What, Oliver, we don't even know what's behind it."

"You don't, I do." He said. He pushed all of his body weight against the door. He motioned for Lilly to do the same, and with no question, she did. After moments of effort, the door finally budged and continued to move. When it was open, Oliver and Lilly entered. Lilly was amazed by what she saw. In the room was computers everywhere, and a huge staircase leading to who knows where. She followed Oliver into a strange room, when suddenly, the door shut behind them. Lilly turned around, and tried to open it.

"Oliver, help!" She said. He ran to her and they both tried with all of their force to open it, but it didn't move. Suddenly they were surrounded, and grabbed, well at least Lilly was.

"Ah, I see you have finally returned." A voice said.

"What's going on." Lilly asked Oliver. Oliver looked at the ground.

"Thank you Oiver, for leading your friend to me." The voice said.

"A trap?" Lily asked. Oliver nodded. "Oliver, how?"

"It was for my freedom, Lilly, I had no choice." He said. He and the man disapeared under the darkness while Lilly was lead to another room

**There you go. If you have any ideas on who the bad guy could be, tell me, I need ideas, R&R, thanks!!**


	9. Escaping

"Let me go!" Lilly struggled to get out of the men's grip. Suddenly, her arms were restrained by ropes, and she was gagged by a piece of clothe. She was then lead to a room, and thrown on the ground.

"Now now, stay here until we can figure out what to do with you." A man said. Once the metal door was shut, she tried loosining up the knots. Moments later, she was brought to tears._I'm not gonna make it_. She said to herself. Then, the door swung open, reveling the same man.

"Get her." He said. Three guys came, and brought her to her feet, they dragged her to another room, and threw her to the concrete ground. After the door was sealed, she looked around for anything, and from the corner of her eye, she saw a figure, motionless. After getting closer, she realized it was Jake. From excitment, she tried waking him by gently moving his body. Fortunatly, it worked. With moans, he sat up, trying to focus his vision.

"Whose there?" He asked weakly, once his vision was clear, he saw that it was Lilly. "Lilly, what are you doing here?" He asked, somewhat stunned. He then began cutting through the ropes with his pocket knife, and took off the gag.

"I came here with Oliver, but he betrayed me, he said it was for his freedom." She said, disapointed.

"What, Oliver would never do anything like that." He said, refusing to believe what she said.

"It's true, it was a trap, and I fell for it." She said, looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I should have known better, he's changed. Anyway, where's Miley?"

"He took her away somewhere." He said.

"We have to find her." She said

"How, this place is crawling with guards, not to mention, we are locked here."

"But we have to find a way, never give up." She reasurred him.

"Okay, I think I have a plan."

-

**Miley's pov**

Pain, everywhere, in my legs, arms, evrywhere, can't move, my arms are stuck, can't get up, can't see.

"What are we gonna do with her?" I hear someone say.

"I don't konw, but he doesn't want her dead." Another says.

"Guys, I just got news from him, he wants her in his office." A woman says. Footsteps are surrounding me, and I still can't move, suddenly I'm lifted and carried, small talk is happening but I can't make out what is being said. Minuets later, and I hear a door open and slam shut . I'm put down, and the footsteps leave me. Suddenly, feeling enters my body, I can move, slowly I sit up, and take off what was covering my eyes.

"Is anyone here?" I ask. I'm in a dark room.

"Yes, it's me." I hear a voice say.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying not to show fear.

"Some one you know." It says again.

"Show your face."

"Why Ms. Montana, you should already know who I am." I'm suddenly grabbed. "Don't scream, no one can hear you anyway."

"What do you want?" I ask, shaking.

"Your life." It says. I then let out a scream, and he covers my mouth with his hand. "I hope your ready." After that was said, I was thrown against the metal wall. He walked towards me, I tried gasping for air, but then was kicked.

"What did I do to you?" I asked.

"Everything, you took my life away, my friends, so now I'm taking yours, permanatly, and there's no one to help you." I was then kicked again.

"Why, I don't even know you."

"Wrong Miley, you know me perfectly well, after all, I've been living with you your whole life." My eyes then got wide, fear struck down my back as I realized who was behind it all.

"Jackson?" Tears covered my eyes.

"Correct." He said.

"Why?"

"It was always about you, never about me, I'm tired of always being second, and with you gone, I won't have to be, and there are no witnesses." He then got out a belt, and waked me with it, I soon started entering and exiting conciousness when each once struch my body.

-

**Normal pov**

"Lilly, we have tried everything, we are never gonna make it out." Jake said.

"But we have to keep trying, Miley needs our help." She said.

"But what if she's gone, what if he already got to her."

"NO!" Lilly screamed. "He didn't, he can't." Suddnely, there was a light knock on the door, when it opened, Oliver was standing there.

"Oliver." Was all she could make out.

"Lilly, I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry, that you betrayed us, why did you do it?" Jake asked.

"Because, it was all part of my plan." He said with a smile. Lilly looked up at him.

"Plan?" She said.

"Yes, I know exactly where Miley is, and we better hurry." He said.

"Wait, how are we gonna make it around this place, there are guards everywhere." Lilly pointed out.

"Yes there are, that's why I brought these." Oliver held up two black suits.

"The suit the guards are wearing, that's perfect." Jake said, with a smile.

-

**Miley's pov**

I coughed heavily, and tried covering up my wound, blood spilled over my hand, and I tried standing up.

"Jackson, please stop." I said weakly.

"Why, with you gone, Hannah and Miley will both be out of my life for good."

"But I thought you disapeared."

"I did, purposly, I paid a guy to "attack me," and when that was done, I came to the woods, and began my plan, kidnap Oliver until you wake up, after he pleaded for mercy, I said that if he could give me Lilly and Jake, then I'd let him go then I'd come back home, and take you, they'd then come running for you, and with you, Oliver would bring Lilly and Jake along, then I'd slowly take your life." He said with fire blazing in his eyes. He then struck me again.

"But why."

"I already told you, with you gone, I'll be number one, and don't worry, you won't last long." He said.-

-

**Normal pov**

After Lilly and Jake were dressed, they then followed Oliver.

"Are you sure this will work?" Lilly whispered.

"Positive." Oliver reasured them.

"Hey you!" A guy yelled.

"Just follow my lead." Oliver said.

"Hey, do you know where we are suppose to meet?" He asked.

"Umm, yes, room 33462." He said.

"Ok, thanks, hey everyone, follow me, I know where we are suppose to meet!" He yelled to everyone. ONce everyone was in room 33462, Oliver slammed the door shut, sealing everyone in.

"Run!" Oliver yelled. Lilly, Jake, and Oliver took off, running through the building, until they got to his office.

"Oliver, what if it's too late?" Lilly asked, worried.

"We won't be, trust me," He said. _I hope_. He said to himself. Lilly then reached for the knob, and slowly twisted it, when it opened, everyone's jaw dropped.

**I know it's been a while, but I'm back, anywhere, so here is the new chapter, tell me what you think, thanks!**


End file.
